


After the Wine Bar

by FailureArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Cousin Incest, First Times, Humanstuck, Infidelity, M/M, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6033958">The Zahhaks Go to a Wine Bar</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Wine Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to spacecadetomoly for beta-reading.
> 
> Warning: reference to underage adult/teen sex in backstory

Horuss was in his bathroom trying to dry off from his shower but the sweat kept coming. In the other room was his young cousin Equius waiting for Horuss to take his virginity.

They had come up with this plan in the aftermath of their disastrous outing at a local wine bar. The day after, when Horuss had recovered from his hangover, he decided maybe he and Equius should have sex. He reasoned it would get it out of Equius’ system. If they had sex, mostly-heterosexual Equius wouldn’t be tempted to seek out dangerous anonymous sex like Horuss had. Horuss pressed Equius via text to confirm his desire and Equius denied it until Horuss said he would fulfill it. Equius readily agreed then. They chose to do it at Horuss’ place. Equius’ place was constantly occupied by his roommate Gamzee, whereas Horuss’ boyfriend worked during the day at his anime store. The cousins had briefly considered going to a no-tell motel but Horuss didn’t want his cousin to lose his virginity in a disreputable location like he had.

Equius had been once to the townhouse where Horuss and Rufioh lived but Horuss still insisted on giving a small tour. The couple lived above the two-car garage that Horuss had made into his workroom. The townhouse had two bedroom but the smaller one was used as an exercise room. Equius had actually expressed surprise that the couple shared a bedroom. When he had visited years before, the couple had pretended to have separate bedrooms. When the cousins reached the shared master bedroom, Horuss tried to talk about the furniture and decor but Equius was fixated on the idea that the expensive bed in front of him was used in Rufioh and Horuss’ love-making. Horuss had said yes when Equius asked him about it but Horuss hadn’t added that the entire home had been used that way. After wasting their time by giving a tour of the house, Horuss insisted that Equius take a shower and a through one. After Equius followed Horuss’ command, Horuss himself decided to take a shower. Now Horuss felt he couldn’t delay the matter any farther. He had promised to take his cousin’s virginity and he was going to do that.

Meanwhile, the awaited event could not come soon enough for Equius. He was hard the minute he stepped into the townhouse where Horuss and Rufioh regularly made love. The tight underwear Equius wore must have masked his erection because Horuss seemed to act as if there was no rush. Equius laid naked on a towel on the bed staring at his own erection. It had been at its full height but he had willed it to half hard.

Then Horuss came in the room. He was wearing a towel around his waist but what Equius could see was glorious. Horuss had complained that he’d been going downhill lately but Equius couldn’t see it. His older cousin had the body Equius always wanted. He had even solved the acne problem though he sweat as much as Equius. Though Equius had seen Horuss in tight pants, he had noticed his older cousin’s bulge wasn’t impressive and he assumed his cousin, though gifted in every other category, wasn’t gifted there. Now he saw considerable lift on the towel and he wondered if he was wrong. His own erection started growing again.

Horuss asked, “Are you ready?”

All Equius could do was nod.

Horuss dropped the towel and Equius’ jaw dropped. Horuss’ manhood was something out of the deviant pornography that Equius glanced at in his private moments. It was unreal seeing it in real life.

“Oh my...” Equius muttered.

“I’m sorry I’m only half-hard. It takes some time for the blood to fill.”

“That’s only half-hard?”

Horuss hadn’t had anyone look at his manhood like that in a long time and that look made his manhood twitch and grow. Rufioh had grown used to it but it had been a stumbling block in the beginning. He admitted later that when he found out how big it was, he was afraid to have sex with Horuss until alcohol dissolved Rufioh’s inhibition. Still, Horuss often bottomed since it was easier, not that he minded bottoming. It had been some time since Horuss topped.

Horuss asked, “Are you certain you still want to bottom?”

“Oh yes please.”

Horuss had figured out that Equius was a bottom. All those times that Equius tried to ask subtly which one topped, he was really asking if Horuss would top him. It probably was better that Horuss topped. First-time tops could be horrible.

He went over to the bed. Equius sat up and moved his hands towards Horuss.

“May I touch you?” he asked.

“Of course.”

Slowly, Equius ghosted Horuss’ chest until he dared to touch it. The skin was a bit pockmarked but still smooth and hairless. There was a scar on Horuss’ chest where Damara tried to kill him and Equius tried not to think about that shameful event. Horuss’ nipples hardened when Equius touched them, making Horuss moan. It seemed Horuss had the same erogenous zones as his cousin. Equius traced his fingers down to Horuss’ navel. His older cousin was an outie, one of the few differences between them. Equius squeezed Horuss’ bottom and his bottom clenched up. He finally dared to touch Horuss’ manhood. The head was a large, noble purple. He was circumcised like all good Muslims were and his scar ran long. His balls were undersized, belaying how large his manhood was. His pubic bone and balls were hairless like the rest of his body. There were differences between the two cousins yet in many ways they were alike.

Horuss asked, “What do you think?”

“You are beautiful,” Equius breathed.

“Is it fine if I touch your body?”

Equius was afraid this would drive him over the edge but he still nodded. Horuss thread his fingers between Equius’ copious chest hairs.

“Have you thought about waxing?” Horuss asked, “It would bring out the definition.”

Equius usually thought that hair depilation was unmanly but Horuss was starting to change his mind. Equius asked “Doesn’t it hurt?”

“You get used to the pain.”

Equius wondered if the pain would be a benefit.

Horuss said, “I was jealous of you when I was young.”

“Why?”

“You’ve always been so muscular, even as an infant. Meanwhile, I was obese.”

“You were still strong. I remember that one time with the apple cart.”

“Oh, that incident? It didn’t matter to the other children. I didn’t look strong and that’s all people care about.” He shook his head and smiled. “But enough about me. This is for you.”

Horuss turned his attention back to Equius’ body. His hand went down to Equius’ manhood but Equius grabbed Horuss’ wrist firmly before Horuss could do anything.

“Don’t touch me there!” Equius said through gritted teeth.

“Why not? Is it too intimate?” Horuss asked.

Equius sheepishly answered, “I don’t think I could hold back if you did.”

“I should make haste to prepare you.”

Horuss went over to the nightstand and took out a tube of personal lubrication and a condom packet. Equius noted that the lube was economy-sized and the condom was a Magnum XL. These were things that Horuss used with his boyfriend, or at least the lube was. Horuss went to the end of the bed and kneeled down.

“Come closer and put up your legs,” Horuss said.

Equius felt like he was going to just come. However, he obeyed Horuss until his bottom was right in Horuss’ face.

Horuss parted Equius’ cheeks and looked deeply at the sight before him. His younger cousin had taken Horuss’ order to clean himself very well. Rufioh hadn’t had this good hygiene in the beginning. Equius’ manhood was dripping copious pre-cum. It looked to Horuss’ engineering eyes to be about eighteen centimeters or a little over seven inches. Though it wasn’t as immensely long as his own, it was thick, maybe even thicker than his own. Any virginal bride the traditionalist married would be in for a difficult wedding night. Horuss didn’t like to think of vaginas, not even Meenah’s, but the image was in his head.

Horuss went and took off his glasses reluctantly; he’d never been able to wear contacts because his eyes were so dry. Still, he could do this blind. He opened up Equius’ cheeks again and licked a stripe.

“What are you doing?” Equius asked.

Horuss looked up. “Analingus. That is, I’m applying my tongue to your anus. Do you want me to stop?”

Equius threw back his head. “No, don’t stop.”

So Horuss went back. He was glad Equius said yes because he was actually enjoying himself. Equius had a smell and taste that was so familiar. It was STRONGLY musky but still clean with traces of the body wash Horuss used. Though he couldn’t see the details, he could tell Equius’ anus was clenching and unclenching. Horuss found himself growing though he wasn’t touching himself. He actually found it more pleasant than going down on Rufioh. Rufioh had never cared much for analingus in the first place.

As for Equius, he was in ecstasy. It was so disgusting and Equius couldn’t believe a man like Horuss would be so servile. Equius wondered if his older cousin ever did this to his own boyfriend or if this was something completely special.

Soon enough, Horuss knew he had to move on. Saliva wasn’t a proper lubricant. He opened up tube and squeezed a liberal dollop in his hand. When his hand had warmed up the gel a bit, he lubricated his finger and slowly inserted it.

Though Equius was a virgin, he had put his finger there from time to time. Never for very long though, and never two. Anything more would turn the experiment into masturbation. It had always been an odd feeling when he had done it: uncomfortable but not painful. Though Horuss’ fingers were the same large size as Equius’, Horuss’ fingers were manicured and he was wise enough to use proper lubrication instead of saliva or petroleum jelly. The fingering was less uncomfortable than Equius’ own experiments but it made his heart beat faster.

Then Horuss added that second finger and Equius could feel the burn. He hissed in displeasure and tightened up.

“Is it too much?” Horuss asked.

“GO ON,” Equius boomed.

Horuss put his head back down. Equius felt Horuss’ large fingers push apart and come together. With each move, the sensation became less painful and more pleasurable.

“Are you doing all right?” Horuss asked.

“Yes, much better.”

“You still are very tight. Try to think of something relaxing, like lying on a tropical beach, for example.”

“I hate beaches.”

“Then think about lying next to an indoor swimming pool. Whatever scenario you want, think about it.”

Instead, Equius contemplated the idea of scissors. What Horuss’ clever hand was doing was like a pair of scissors. Scissors were basically two levers. Some said Leonardo Da Vinci invented the scissors but scissors were an ancient machine. People also said Da Vinci was a homosexual. These distracting thoughts helped Equius relax but not that much.

Finally, Horuss decided to withdraw his fingers. With his other hand, he had been priming himself. The Top was as hard as his Bottom. He opened the condom packet and rolled it onto his erection with deft skill considering he hadn’t worn one in a while. Rufioh’s philandering was on Horuss’ mind and he didn’t want to give his family anything. Plus, the condom was extra-lubricated. He put back on his glasses and stood up.

When he did, Equius’ eyes went to Horuss’ fully-erect manhood. The sight made him clench himself in both fear and anticipation. Horuss took both erections in hand and pressed them together with a thoughtful look behind his glasses. Equius noticed that his older cousin looked to be about three inches longer than him. Equius felt small, though his own erection was as thick.

“Please...start,” Equius whinned.

Horuss looked at Equius and dropped his hand. “Are you certain?”

“Oh God I’m certain.”

Horuss lined himself up and it felt to Equius like a tangerine was at his entrance. The great, purple head pushed in but failed to get pass the first ring.

“RELAX YOURSELF,” Horuss bellowed.

Equius relaxed his body despite this nerve-wracking command. The head popped in and both cousins signed. Slowly and carefully, Horuss pushed his enormous penis into Equius’ virginal body. Equius knew it was going up an orifice meant by God to be an exit but it felt so perfect. When Equius thought he was full, he looked down and saw Horuss was only halfway in. The virgin hadn’t known the meaning of full until Horuss was balls-deep in the virgin’s tight body.

Horuss groaned happily when he was all the way in. Usually, it was so much trouble to Top but it felt worth it now. His younger cousin looked in ecstasy. Horuss wondered how it would have felt like if his first time had been with someone his size instead of the average-sized man. Would he have ran away if he had seen his partner had such a large endowment? Horuss was better behaved than the usual bathroom troller. He slowly rocked into Equius, even though he felt excited enough to jackhammer him.

Equius wanted Horuss to take him roughly. Though before he had feared to be left unable to sit after sex, now he wanted to be unable to walk for a week.

“Stronger, STRONGER,” he cried out.

Horuss pulled back and Equius was afraid for a second that Horuss was going to lecture him on patience and restraint but then Horuss slammed back in. The move shocked Equius but Equius was completely electrified when on the second thrust Horuss hit Equius’ prostate. It was all too much for Equius: having sex for the first time, defying tradition, with a man he had dreamed about so many times, who had an anatomy beyond other men, and now having the spot he had dreamed of finding but never could manage with one finger stimulated so strongly. He had to orgasm. For a split-second, Equius naively thought he could hold off but it was inevitable. Equius released and only after a minute of intercourse.

Horuss saw his Bottom’s manhood twitch into an impressive hands-free orgasm. Horuss paused to let him finish though the ejaculation seemed to go on forever. It was like Equius had never masturbated in his life, though Equius had confessed to that sin earlier. Horuss slowly and carefully pulled out.

“Don’t pull out,” Equius gasped.

Horuss paused. His erection twitched hopefully at the idea of continuing. However, he asked, “You really think you can go on? You aren’t too sensitive?”

Equius contemplated the sensation of Horuss’ erection in his post-orgasm body. He had to admit, it felt painful and not in an erotic way. The idea of going on was as unappealing as eating triple-chocolate cake on a completely full stomach.

“Never mind.”

Horuss eased out. “Excellent idea. I know I’m always too sensitive after orgasm to continue bottoming. That caused problems my first time. The brute I was with just laughed at me for premature ejaculation and continued on.”

“You were premature?” Equius asked.

“I don’t think I even lasted as long as you did, though I was a teenager.”

“How old were you?”

“I was six years younger than you and with man who was likely my father’s age.”

“Fifteen! That’s illegal! The man should have been arrested! You can’t do things like that, not even in America!”

“We both should have been arrested for loitering in a park after sunset. Now, excuse me.”

Horuss peeled the unfilled condom off his penis, wrapped it in a tissue, and threw it in the trash. He could have flushed it but he knew Rufioh wasn’t the paranoid sort. He walked towards the bathroom, his undying erection proceeding him, but then he heard Equius cry out.

“Wait! What are you going to do?”

“Excuse me? I’m going to the bathroom to finish up and take a shower.”

“I can help you with...” Equius pointed to Horuss’ crotch. “...that.”

Horuss laughed. “You don’t need to do anything more. I can take care of myself, you just relax. After all, this afternoon is entirely for your sake, not mine.”

“I want to take care of you,” Equius said firmly.

Horuss’ erection, though it had faded a little, now firmed up again at that command. He shrugged.

“If you insist, I shall let you.”

  
Equius got on his knees on the edge of the bed in anticipation but instead Horuss laid down beside him.

Horuss explained, “It will be easier for you in this position.”

Equius positioned himself at Horuss’ side. He put both his hands on the still-erect manhood. It was hard to believe it had been in him just a minute ago. His cousin put out as much pre-cum as Equius did. Equius tentatively licked the slit; the taste was strange and salty. He licked stripes up the long circumcision scar as the penis twitched with every lick. As Equius put his mouth over the head, Horuss spoke up.

“Don’t push yourself too hard, I don’t want you to vomit.”

Into Equius’ ear came Tavros’ private commands to Gamzee to choke on his bull cock. Gamzee had never vomited from this command as far as Equius knew. Equius avoided choking himself but his teeth did scrape.

Horuss hissed, “Curl your lips!”

Equius followed his more experienced partner’s advice. He covered his teeth and went back to work. He focused on the head while using his hands on the shaft. He didn’t push himself further than one inch out of all the glorious inches.

Horuss laid back and enjoyed Equius’ work. It wasn’t the best fellatio Horuss had ever received but it was better than the “jobs” he got from Rufioh at 4AM when Rufioh came home high and drunk and guilty. Actually, Rufioh never gave oral sex without an ulterior motive.

Horuss reached his peak soon. He quickly said to Equius, “Excuse-me, I’m-going-to-ejaculate.”

Though Equius’ jaw ached as much as his bottom, he didn’t want to stop now. He had to know what his crush’s essence tasted like, even though he had heard semen tasted vile.

Horuss took Equius’ silence as permission to come into Equius’ mouth. Though he felt a little guilty, being so used to a partner that hated the taste of semen, he let himself go inside Equius’ warm and wet cavity.

When the new liquid enter Equius’ mouth, he was startled by the volume but not disgusted by the taste. It was less offensive than he had heard, though it wasn’t the sweet cream of erotica. He swallowed it and felt proud of his bravery.

The older cousin asked, “Is everything well?”

Equius smiled. “It’s more than 100% well.” He then grimaced. “But I need water.”

Horuss picked up a water bottle on the end table and passed it to Equius. Equius opened it with the towel and drank half of the lukewarm liquid. Horuss drank the other half. When the empty bottle was back on the table, Equius laid down next to Horuss and the sweaty pair had a comfortable silence.

In the afterglow of his first experience, Equius wondered when the guilt would set in. He had done something that defied God’s will and shamed the rest of his family. Yet right now he didn’t feel like he’d done anything wrong. The act wasn’t seedy and dark. It felt like love-making, though he knew Horuss didn’t feel the way Equius did. He closed his eyes and took a nap.

For the first time in a long time, Horuss felt joy after sex. With Rufioh, Horuss spent his “afterglow” worried his boyfriend was as bored during the act as he was. This time, he knew he had satisfied his partner. He was worried that Equius would panic after the deed was done, but Equius seemed to have taken the loss of his virginity. As for Horuss, he didn’t feel any panic over what he had done. His relationship with Rufioh was already broken. Horuss wondered if this experience hadn’t just been for the sake of his favorite cousin. He decided to follow his favorite cousin’s suit and slept.

Fifteen minutes later, Rufioh biked up to the house he shared with his long-time boyfriend Horuss. Rufioh’s shop Lost Weeaboos was closed early because Rufioh’s only employee got sick. Rufioh let Josh go home, cleaned up the mess, and closed up. It wasn’t like the place ever had any customers. He wondered how Horuss would feel about him coming home early again. Horuss might chew him out for his laziness. Hopefully, he would be too busy watching “My Little Pony” and drinking wine to care.

Rufioh opened the garage door and put his bicycle away. Horuss wasn’t in his workshop but that wasn’t anything new. If he got on Rufioh’s case, Rufioh could always point that out. Rufioh walked upstairs. The first thing he did was go to the bathroom. He took the outside entrance to it this time. In bathroom, he check his hair in the mirror. The wind had knocked his Mohawk a bit so he opened the cabinet for some gel. The mirror caught the slightly-open inner door and he saw his boyfriend sleeping naked on the bed. Rufioh gave a slight smile at the common sight. Maybe he could keep Horuss from nagging through some sexing. He turned around and opened the door fully to see another man lying naked next to his boyfriend.

Despite the obvious interpretation, Rufioh’s first thought was that Horuss was simply taking a naked nap. He knew the man next to Horuss was Horuss’ cousin Equius. Rufioh had met him once in person when Horuss took him home for dinner. Equius had seemed very nervous and uncomfortable on that night, as if he knew what was up and was biting back a lecture. However, Rufioh knew that Horuss had come out to Equius and the two cousins were close. Were they close enough to nap naked? Was this an Iranian thing Rufioh didn’t get?

Rufioh stepped into the bedroom. He noticed the thick smell of sweat and lubrication. Still, it wasn’t until he said “Uhh” and Horuss’ eyes opened in a look of panic that Rufioh realized it was the obvious.

“Rufioh!” Horuss cried out.

The cousin opened his eyes too and Rufioh was struck by how similar each of their faces looked. It was uncanny. Equius covered himself with a sheet while Horuss remained naked.

“Uh...Horuss?” Rufioh responded.

“Rufioh, I can explain, it’s that...it’s that...” He hung his head. “I had sex with Equius.”

“You did?”

Horuss sighed. “Yes, I did.”

Slowly, the idea worked its way into Rufioh’s mind. One thing Rufioh had faith in was that his boyfriend would never cheat on him. Rufioh knew Horuss had a crazy past but he was sure Horuss was now completely fixated on him. Rufioh had his large sphere of people in his life but Horuss had no one in his life who was all his own. Rufioh had forgotten about Equius, Horuss’ only loyal family member. Even though American-born-and-raised Rufioh knew Iranians didn’t have the same taboos about cousins, this cousin could be his twin. People said Rufioh was narcissistic but he’d never have sex with little Tav.

Yet part of him was aroused by the sight of two naked Zahhaks. His dick hardened slightly but he ignored that.

“So you had sex with your cousin...why?” Rufioh asked.

Equius turned his head to Horuss and looked expectantly.

“He was curious about being with a man,” Horuss answered matter-of-factly.

“So you had sex with him for just for that? You couldn’t hire a rent boy? This is crazy...crazy stupid...why would you cheat on me just for that?”

“Well, why are you cheating on me then? I know you had sex at that party three weeks ago.”

“What? Did I tell you that?”

“Rufioh, I can tell.”

Rufioh rubbed the back of his neck. “Look, I was drunk and high and Cronus was...wait, that sh’t at the wine bar! You got drunk and acted weird afterwards! Was that a date?”

Equius answered in the Iranian accent Horuss had lost, “It was not!”

Horuss added, “It was an innocent family outing.”

“But you still had sex! Are you dating? Are you two...” Rufioh scrunched up his face. “...in love?”

The two cousins looked at each other for a moment before turning to Rufioh.

Equius spoke first, “I’m in love with Aradia!”

Horuss said, “We have a deep abiding filial love.”

Rufioh asked, “What does that mean? You love him also? What about me?”

Horuss looked at Equius. “I think Rufioh and I need to talk alone. Go take a shower.”

Equius nodded. He took the sheet with him into the bathroom, mumbling to Rufioh on the way out, “I am in love with Aradia.” The two boyfriends waited until the shower was running to talk again.

Rufioh asked, “So do you love me?”

Horuss answered, “I love you even still. Yet I wonder, do you love me?”

Rufioh scratched the back of his neck. “I did agree to be your boyfriend...I’ve stayed with you this long.”

“But the fact that we are boyfriends really mean you love me?”

“Why you got to ask that? Don’t put me on the spot, especially not after YOU cheated on me.”

“We’ve both been unfaithful.”

“But not with anyone SERIOUS. I’ve just had hookups...I don’t love any of them...heck, I can barely stand Cronus sober.”

“What about Damara?”

Rufioh laughed. “Damara? She’s in the big house. How am I gonna hook up with her?”

“I know you still correspond with her.”

“It would be rude not to write back.”

“You’re afraid of being rude to her? After the filth that she’s sent through the mail?”

“I’ve been friends with her a LONG time. I don’t feel like stopping.”

“I think if she wasn’t incarcerated, you would be more than friends.”

“But I’m not having conjugal visits with her...so it doesn’t matter.”

“Instead you flirt with any woman who resembles her.”

“Look, I only had sex with Sharon once...and I was drunk.”

“You did have sex with her?”

Rufioh face-palmed. “F’k, you didn’t know that.”

Horuss shook his head. “Shame on you! She was your employee. How old was she?”

“Are you just gonna guilt me all day? I know I’m a sucky boyfriend...I don’t deserve you...but you cheated on me. That hurts, bro.”

“I sympathize with you, yet I don’t feel guilty. I don’t think I did the wrong thing.”

“What do you mean?”

“What I mean, Rufioh, is we don’t work together as a couple, since you’ve never really wanted to be a couple. Our relationship has failed and should be ceased immediately.”

“You just now thought of that?”

“Certainly not! I thought about it long and hard, during my post-coital bliss.”

The idea that their relationship had failed wasn’t new to Rufioh. He had thought it many times but he never expected Horuss to say it. Yet in whatever time it took from him to orgasm to now, Horuss had distilled their six-year relationship.

“So we’re just gonna end things like this?” Rufioh asked, “What about the house...what about the f’ing store?”

“We’ll hire an attorney to settle the matter.” Horuss sighed. “It would have been easier if you had married me when I asked so we could have a divorce now.”

“I’ll marry you now...if you want.”

“That would be very foolish. Our problems started because you agreed to deepen our relationship when you really didn’t want it.”

“You put the pressure on me...come to me and saying you’ve brought a house for us...before Dams had even gone to trial!”

Horuss hung his head in his hand. “We’ve both been foolish.”

“I’m an a-hole too...maybe we deserve each other.”

“I think we both deserve better.”

“So, is Equius this ‘better’?” Rufioh asked softly even though the shower was still blasting.

Horuss raised his head and glanced at the direction of the shower. “I don’t think that will work out either. He is going on a different journey than me. Perhaps it would be best if I was alone for some time...if I tried celibacy.”

“I can’t imagine being alone...that sounds harsh.”

“You’ll find someone else. That is your skill.”

“I could always hook up with Wolfdog...or with Porrim...she’ll have room in her poly...or heck, maybe even Cronus?”

Rufioh went to the closet, got a duffel bag, and started haphazardly packing. He looked at Horuss from time to time, hoping for some sort of reaction to his list of potential suitors or to his packing but Horuss just stared thoughtfully at the wall. Rufioh was losing hope that Horuss would change his mind. Rufioh looked in his duffel bag and wished he could get his product from the bathroom.

As he walked around the pungent bedroom, he realized if Horuss pursued celibacy, this Equius would be the last man Horuss fucked. Rufioh couldn’t remember the last time he and Horuss made love. He knew it hadn’t been that long ago, maybe just a week, but the experience just melted into the millions of other times they’d made love. He didn’t want it to end like this. He wanted one last time. Horuss may have not been jealous of Wolfdog or Porrim or Cronus but Rufioh was jealous of Equius. It was a strange, unfamiliar feeling. He also had the old familiar feeling of lust see his ex-FWB sprawled naked.

“Can we have one last time?” Rufioh asked.

“What?!”

“If Equius takes after you...he’ll probably take a long ass shower...and you’ve probably loosened up so...” Rufioh couldn’t bear to finish after seeing Horuss’ disgusted face.

“Was it always just about sex with you?” Horuss asked.

After that withering remark, Rufioh decided to leave. He didn’t care that he had no toiletries. He would stop off at CVS on his way to Tavros’. His list of other possibilities had all been bluffs. He didn’t want to have sex, not right away. Besides, Porrim was too proud to go for a rebounder.

His and Horuss’ relationship had started with Horuss criticizing Rufioh’s lifting and it ended with another critique. Years passed since that day at the school gym. Rufioh had balked fruitlessly at every new step of their relationship yet it had taken Horuss to end it. Rufioh was a coward to the end.

Back in the bedroom, Horuss felt a burden had been lifted off him. He hadn’t realized how heavy it was until today. In the days to come, there would be the difficult task of unraveling their shared properties, but Horuss felt that the hardest step of breaking up was complete.

When he heard the shower stop, he got up off of bed and went to the bathroom. When Horuss entered, Equius clutched the towel close as if bashful about his nudity.

He said, “I hope I haven’t forced you to break up with your lover.”

Horuss shook his head. “No, the break up started long before this day.”

Equius’ eyes widened. “So you did break up with him?”

“Yes, while you were in the shower, we had some words and I told him I couldn’t go on. He has already vacated the house and gone, likely to the home of one of his many lovers.”

“I’m so sorry for you.”

Horuss smiled. “No, what happened today was a good thing, a very good thing indeed. We have no reason to be ashamed.”

“What will happen with us? Are we to...date?”

Horuss frowned. “No, you shouldn’t throw away your life and the rest of your family for me.”

Equius hung his head. “Yes, I have responsibilities.”

“Besides, I am not ready to be with anyone else at this time. I hope you understand it is nothing personal.”

“I do.”

Horuss clapped his hand on Equius’ shoulder. “Don’t be so glum! Let’s enjoy our remaining time together! Would you like to watch a movie, perhaps? Anything you like, just not any anime.” Horuss shuddered.

Equius looked up and started twirling his hair. “Actually...I’d like to try another experiment. I want to be inside of you.”

Horuss’ manhood twitched at the idea. “Yes, you may top, and I will teach you how. I think it will be a good learning experience for you on how to treat a woman.”

“But you’ve never...treated...a woman.”

“Well, it will be a good experience anyway. Come back with me to the bedroom.”

And the two cousins went back to the bedroom and had a wonderful experience. With a second experience in the shower. And a very lovely experience in the morning.


End file.
